HOW TO WIN A DIVA'S HEART
by Hairdr3sser0nFire
Summary: Randy Orton and Maria fanfic. There's no actual wrestling plot, so If some matches or scenerios seem farfetched, it's just fiction obviously XD Hope you enjoy my very first story!
1. Chapter 1

Title: How To Win A Diva's Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hope you enjoy!

Randy's P.O.V.

There she is, with him. Is every diva here attracted to him? What do they see in the guy? Sure he's good looking, but so are a lot of fella's here. So why him? What does he have that I don't?

"Randy! Hey, what are you looking at?"

Edge's annoying voice cuts in.

"What do you want?" I snap back at him.

"Why are you spying on Maria and Cena?" he asks.

"I'm not, okay?" I lie. What's he care anyway?

"Oh you're not? Well that's what it looks like to me. You're hiding behind a wall for Pete's sake, your eyes so carefully placed on the two of them. If that's not spying then I don't know what is," he replies.

"Yeah well you don't know a lot of things..." I say.

It's not that I like to throw hits at my friend, Adam here, but he does get on my nerves from time to time. I'm beginning to think he's doing a little spying of his own. His taget: me. The man's like my shadow.

"Fine, no need to get crabby! I just came to tell ya our match is up next, okay?" he commented.

"I know," I reply annoyed. I turn back to where my attention had been just a few minutes ago. They're gone. "Great," I mutter.

"That's the spirit!" Edge says, grinning like the clown that he is.

We reach the backstage curtain before we here our cue music go on. "It's showtimeeeee!" he yells.

After our match with DX, I head backstage and into the locker rooms. The first thing I do is shower and then change into some casual clothes. Before leaving for the hotel, I wait outside the diva's locker room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" asks Melina coming out of the locker room.

"Oh hey Melina, I was just... actually... Is Maria still in there?" I ask nervously.

"She sure is. Do you want me to get her for you?" Melina attemps to enter the locker room but I stop her.

"No! It's okay, I'll just wait here. Thanks Mel."

"No problem. Well I gotta go call Johnny now, so have a good night Randy."

"You too," I flash her a smile and watch her walk off.

Melina portrays this big bitch inside the ring, but outside of it she's the complete opposite.

"Okay, bye girls," I hear someone call out. It's her, she walks right in front of me and flashes me one of those cute smiles of hers. "Have a goodnight Randy."

"Umm, yeah, you too Maria!" My mouth betrays me and I end up sounding like a 12 year old school girl. I cough, realizing that was not the tone I would've liked to have greeted her with.

She walks off, not even looking back. Her concern is on her cellphone now. At least she didn't realize how stupid I sounded. Ah well, another one bites the dust. I suddenly think back to when my feelings for her had developed. It had been a little over a month now. I had recently broken up with my girlfriend of 6 months and was in no position to be looking for a replacement. A relationship was the last thing on my mind, especially involving a girl from work. But then I saw her, I mean REALLY looked at her. Why hadn't I a realized how gorgeous she was before? She took my breath away that day, wearing a silky red dress that went way above the knees. Her red hair was in locks that fell below her shoulders. Her eyes were the perfect shade of green that day. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. I guess being in a relationship had blinded me from noticing what was around me. As days progressed, I found myself doing crazy things just to be near her. I was like a highschool kid crushing on the most popular girl at school.

...And here I stand now, watching her walk away. Who's gunna take her home tonight? 'Who's gunna drive you home?' the lyrics pop into my head. Damn 'Cars' cd. I had been listening to it on my way to the arena. But I know it's not home she's heading to, it's a lonely hotel room. I should ask her if she wants a ride. My rentals just outside. I should. C'mon Randy, you can do it. I start walking forward. Should I? What the hell, might as well.

"Yo Maria!" I call out. She turns around.

"Yeah Randy?"

"I was just wondering..." my hands become sweaty.

Her look implies for me to continue.

"Umm..."

"Mariaaaaaaaa!" someone yells out. I see The Champ, John Cena, approaching.

"John!" Maria's attention suddenly turns to Cena, completely ignoring my existence. He walks towards her and they embrace.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," he says to her.

She nudges him, "Of course not! I said I'd wait for you didn't I?" she smiles.

"Looks to me like you were on your way out," he replies smiling back.

"I was, but only to call you to see where you were. Remember my signal isn't that great in here."

"Right," he remembers. They both laugh.

"Oh! Randy, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Maria finally remembered I was around.

"Forget it," I say walking towards the exit. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read the story! You rock! xoxo

**HOW TO WIN A DIVA'S HEART**

CHAPTER 2

The next morning I went downstairs to grab a bite to eat from the hotel restaurant. I spotted Candice Michelle sitting at one of the tables by herself. I asked if I could join her.

"Sure Randy! Sit down!" she replies with a warm smile.

"Thanks," I say as I take a seat across from her.

"So I didn't know you were staying here," she says digging into her pancakes.

"Yeah. Anyone else on the roster staying here?"

"Mickie is, but she decided to sleep in this morning," she replies.

"Good," I take a sip of my freshly brewed coffee.

"Why don't you like Mickie?" Candice questions.

"For starters, SHE doesn't like me. She thinks the Randy she sees in the ring is the real me. I've never giving her a motive to think that, I've never disrespected her like she does me."

"Well that may be true Randy, but people talk. And you know I'm not one to gossip or to believe what others say but..."

What is Candice implying?

"What are you trying to say?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Let me guess, people talking shit about me."

Candice nods.

"What do they say?" I'm a curious man.

"Well...actually, it doesn't matter. Forget I mentioned it," Candice answers. I could tell she felt bad for even bringing it up.

"I'm not asking who said it, just what is being said," I say, trying to persuade her.

"Fine," she lets out a sigh, "they say that you're not a very good person. That you're a concieted asshole, and that's why a lot of the superstars don't like you. That you haven't earned your right to be here, to be as big as you are."

"Whoa whoa hold on a second! Haven't earned? Candice I've endured a lot to get at the level that I am today. Years of training, hard work and dedication. This wasn't just handed to me.," I was fired up. How dare anyone make such remarks?

"Calm down Randy. You know I'd never think that way of you. You're a good person, I know you are," she reaches out and grabs my hand.

"What else do they say?" I ask.

"They say you're not an easy person to work with either, that you're very hot-tempered, and--"

"That's enough!" I slam my hand on the table, startling Candice. I apologize shortly afterwards and realize I'm not that hungry anymore. I get up from the table, apologizing to Candice again and then head up to my room.

"So that's what they think about me?" I ask outloud as I pace my room back and forth. "Is that what Maria thinks too?" I throw myself on the bed. I hope to God that's not the idea she has of me. I'm not a bad guy. Just often misunderstood.

The week passed by faster than I expected it too. It was now Sunday and we were all in Miami. The next day RAW would be at the American Airlines arena, so the crew was already at work. I, on the other hand, would use this time to rest up for my match tommorow. I was up against HHH, and we all know he means business. As I was checking into my hotel, I noticed someone else checking in. It was her, my favorite red-head.

"Maria," I say softly, mainly to myself.

She turns and looks at me, "Randy! Hi!" she smiles and waves.

Oh how I had missed that smile.

"Hey Maria, you staying here too?" I ask, still surprised to see her. I hadn't seen her since last Monday, and that to me is a long time.

"Uh huh," she replies in a bubbly manner.

"Well uh, good, glad to see you," I add, not wanting to sound too excited over the fact that she's staying at the same hotel as I am.

"Likewise Randy," I loved hearing her say my name. Something about the way she said it.

I smile at her one more time and then turn to walk in the direction of the elevator.

"Randy," I hear her call out. I turn around immediately, "I don't mean to bug you... but do you mind helping me with my bags?... they're a little heavy."

"Oh no, not at all!" I run to her rescue and throw the two larger bags over my shoulders. "Whoa, what do you have in here?" I ask jokingly, the bags were slightly heavy though. Nothing I couldn't handle.

"My clothes mainly," she replies with a giggle. We walk toward the elevator and then make ourselves in. "I'm on the 6th floor," she comments and then presses the number 6.

"Really? Me too!" I exclaim. "I got room 602!"

She looks at me in disbelief. "Nu uh, I got room 606! We're practically right next to each other," she retaliates.

"Imagine that," I look into her echanting green eyes and get lost for a second.

"We're here!" she says as we hear the ding! The elevator doors open.

"Oh, so we are..." I say. not wanting to leave her side.


	3. Chapter 3

I really wanna thank you all for your reviews, I love knowing you guys like the story enough to actually comment, and I will definitely keep updating as soon as I can.

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**HOW TO WIN A DIVA'S HEART**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ah here we go," she says, I follow her to her room. I didn't mean to be such a guy, but as I walked behind her, my eyes traveled to her butt then slowly moving to those stunnin' set of legs.

"That was easy," she says as we walk up to her door. I look back up, hoping she hadn't caught my roaming eye.

"I guess mine should be right over here," I point out.

"Probably," she smiles then slides her card into the card reader. She opens her door and steps inside. I stay outside, waiting for her to say something. "Thanks again Randy," she finally says.

"Sure, no problem," I smile and gently place her bags by the door. "I guess I should head to my room. See ya around."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye," she waits for me to leave and then closes her door.

I open my room and plop myself on the large king sized bed. "Ah," I let out a sigh and softly call out her name. It's a start. At least she'd be one door down from me, if she needed anything...

...I wake up a couple of hours later, realizing I had dozed off. It was now a bit passed five when I felt my cell phone vibraiting. I take the phone out of my pocket and look to see who it is. The rated R superstar was on the other line, "ugh, not now Adam," I open my phone and ask what he wants.

"Let's go out," is his response.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Doesn't matter. Maybe we can go find some honeys and invite them back to the hotel What do you say?" he asks.

Tempting, but was I really in the mood to hang out with a couple of skanks ready and willing to do whatever I asked of them. I mean, what would Maria think?

"Yuuu-huuu! Is it a date then?" Adam's annoying voice blares through the phone.

"I don't know, I mean it's--"

"HEY!" he cuts in. "You going soft on me Orton? C'mon, It's been a while since we had a night on the town! We're in Miami after all."

"But, I mean, it's late... and I really don't want to," I protest. It was unlike me, I never passed up the oppurtinity to hang with the ladies. But this was occuring more and more often, lately anyway. I kind of just wanted to settle down, play it low-key.

"C'mon! Stop being such a dip shit, we're going and that's that. I'll be over at your hotel in an hour," Edge says, not taking no for an answer.

"Fine!" I let out a big sigh and throw my phone on the matress. "I guess I should probably take another shower," I enter the bathroom and turn the water on. I looked at my ghastly reflection in the mirror. No, I was definitely not the same Randy as before. The Randy that was in "love", that didn't care what people thought, that always found a way to get what he wanted, that in a lot of ways was not a good person. I'm not saying I'm a better person now, I just know that I'm different. I don't have the same outlook towards life as I did before.

I wonder what Maria's doing tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

Adam came over, shortly afterwards. He made some phone calls and then told me we were going to pick up some girls he knew (God only knows from where) and then we'd hit up a club that was suppose to be the best in the city. I didn't protest this time, seeing as I hadn't done anything eventful all week, and even though this used to be my idea of fun not too long ago, it wasn't now. But I did need to go out, so that's that.

We went in his rental to pick up the girls, turns out there were 3 of them. Adam always did have a thing for more than one girl, at a time. They were all stunnin' don't get me wrong, but none of them really caught my eye. They were all plastered with the same fake smiles, eyelashes and glue on fingernails that we all knew so well.

"Oh Randy! Like oh MY GOD, I can't believe it's you," said the smallest out of the three.

I smile politely, wave and then slouch lower into the seat. I rest my hand on my forehead. Great. This was going to be a long night...

After "enjoying" ourselves at that club, Edge comes up with the brilliant idea for us to head back to my hotel for an "after party." Of course by that, I know he means sex. I don't know how or why but I went for it. Before I knew it, we were inside the hotel elevator, headed to my room. I had the prettiest (and not to mention smartest) out of the 3 gals, in my arms. It's not like we hit it off, but she was the one I could actually tolerate out of the other bimbos. We were doing a lot of innocent flirting and touching, nothing intense. The bit of alcohol in my system helped me loosen up quite a lot.

Once the elevator's doors opened we stepped into the hall and walked towards my room. At the corner of my eye, I see Maria in front of her own hotel room. I know she's looking at us now. I slowly pull myself away from the girl on my side and make my way towards Maria.

"Hi Randy," her voice is very sweet and soft, softer than usual.

"Hey," I say feeling slightly embarrassed. "You're all dressed up," I mention, I stare at her from top to bottom. She looked amazing, her hair was pulled up, she wore a white skimpy dress that fit her so well. Ah, my Maria, no one could compare to the beauty and grace of this woman. She had this aura, she made me feel good, always, just being around her.

"Yeah," she replies with a giggle, "John and I had an evening planned, but it got cut short."

Hearing his name made me cringe, but I tried to hide my disgust. "Oh.."

"Yeah, well I'll let you get back to your friends," she points towards Adam and the girls then looks down.

"Maria! You're not gunna say hi?" Adam spits out.

"Of course, hey Adam, how are you doing?" she asks being polite.

"Good, as you can see," he replies, the girls at his side laugh. Maria nods her head in agreement. "You wanna join us?"

"No, it's okay, I'm actually just going to head to bed," she responds, somehow it makes me feel better to know she won't be joining us. Not because I didn't want her to, but because Adam and a couple of skanks would be too.

"That's a shame," I lie, but then realize I don't want to leave her side.

"Yeah, maybe next time," she smiles and makes me melt inside.

"Well are you tired?" I suddenly ask.

"Not really, but I haven't got anything else to do. And my bed is looking pretty nice right about now."

"There's a coffee shop across the street ya know?" I'm not sure where I was getting at. I just know I wanted to spend time with her, instead of being with Adam and the bimbos.

"There is?" she asks, not really knowing what to say.

"Maybe we can go? My treat," I offer.

"What? What about our night Orton?" Adam asks. "You rather drink coffee than--you know--"

I felt so embarrassed, mainly because I didn't want Maria thinking that I was going to do something with those girls. I wasn't, really.

"What do you say?" I focus my attention on her and not Adam.

"I guess, I mean if it's okay with you?" she sounds nervous.

"Of course it is, I asked you," I laugh, she laughs with me.

"Okay, let's go," she says.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your reviews! They bring a smile to my face, reading all of them XD I'm gunna try and update as much as I can these upcoming days! I'm glad everyone has liked the Randy/Maria pairing, it's too bad we can't see this pair on screen :(

Chapter 5

"This brownie is really good," says Maria taking a bite out of her ice cream covered brownie.

"I didn't take you for the kind of girl that ate this sort of stuff..." I say with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? All the time! I love sweets!" she takes another bite.

"Is that why you're so sweet?" I blurt out. "I mean--sorry, don't mean to be so forward."

"Hehe, you're not being forward Randy. That's really sweet, thank you," she smiles.

We stay in silence for a while. I look at the piece of apple pie in front of me, I definitely shouldn't have ordered this. I wasn't even hungry.

"This is odd," Maria says breaking the prolonged silence.

"What is?"

"This. Us. Sitting here eating. You and I barely even talk," she sounds disappointed. Or is it just my imagination?

"It's really a shame," I respond.

"Yeah, but that can always change. Look at us now, haha."

"It's true, thank you for accepting to come here with me. I didn't want to be stuck with Adam and those girls." I think back to what could be going on in MY hotel room. I shudder. Bad idea to leave them there.

"Really? Could've fooled me by the way you came out of the elevator," she looks down.

"Haha, you're funny," It really wasn't a laughing matter, but I wanted to play it off as if it was. "I was trying to make the best out of the situation," I feel stupid now.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain," she laughs making me feel less dumb.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I rather be here with you, than with those girls," I blurt out again. It was true, but why did I have to say it?

"Well... thank you... but now I'm sure you rather be with Adam than with me," she's obviously kidding around. We both laugh.

"Oh right, cause I rather hang out with a chump than a beautiful girl by the name of Maria," I say in between laughs.

Her cheeks quickly fill with the color pink, I had made her blush.

"Randy, you're so sweet."

"Not always... but thank you," I reply.

"I don't get why people say you're---" she stops realizing she doesn't want to touch the subject.

I narrow my eyes, and wait for her to continue.

"Nevermind," she looks away. I have to know what she's thinking. It'd be unsettling if I let it go.

"Why people say what Maria?" I ask, afraid to find out what people have been telling her.

"It's nothing Randy, I shouldn't have said that," her eyes look up at mine. The embarrassment reflects through those beautiful green eyes.

"I'm getting a little tired of people saying things about me. If they have a problem with me, they should say it to my face. Instead they bicker around like little girls, it's quite pathetic really. I mean, come on that's like middle school gossip. I can't believe everyone buys into what everyone else says," I comment in an irritated tone. It was not directed towards her, but I'm sure she felt as though it was.

"I'm sorry," she responds, this time lowering her eyes.

She shouldn't have gone there, but I had no right to come off as such an asshole.

"I'm sorry too, I just don't understand why rumors are spread about me? I'm pretty much the biggest target for all the other wrestlers," my once irritated voice makes a transaction from that to upset. Maria takes notice in this too.

"I don't understand either Randy, but I just want you to know... I'm not going to judge you by what other people say. My parents taught me better than that," she reaches for arm and softly rubs it with her softer than silk, warm hands.

"I'm glad that you're not like them, it would be truly dissapointing if you were," I place my right hand on top of hers, comforting her own hand.

"How so Randy?"

"Because it'd be a shame that someone I like--that person being you, would go along with--" I stop midsentence only to see her puzzling eyes stare back into mine. "Like a friend," I clear up.

She nods in understandment. "Does this mean we're friends Randy?"

"Am I jumping the gun?" I release my hold on her hand that was still placed on my arm.

"You aren't. I'd like to be your friend," she smiles.

"Really?..." I extend my hand toward her. "Friends?"

"Friends," she replies as she shakes my hand.

(Maria's P.O.V.)

Randy and I walked back to our hotel rooms in silence. And it wasn't awkward, it was the perfect way to end a night that turned out to be pretty okay. I felt a sense of comfort around him. I was excited to be his friend, and I couldn't explain it. I guess I was just happy and relieved to find out that Randy wasn't the kind of person people said he was. He actually seemed like a kind and genuine person that people often misunderstood. I'd try my best to understand him, because that's what friends do after all.

"Have a goodnight Maria," he said when we got to my door.

"You too Randy," I reply with a warm smile.

Even though John says you're not a good person, I'm gunna give you a chance Randy. We all deserve a chance. No matter what mistakes we've commited in the past, they shouldn't interfere with who we are now.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to write out Maria's point of a view on certain things that way it'd be easier to know exactly what everyone's feeling. I hope you guys don't mind! Thanks again for all the review, hugs and kisses for all of you!!!

Randy's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning with an out of place smile on my face. For one, I was glad Adam found his way out before I came back to my room last night. And two, Maria and I were now friends. In my heart I knew I was searching for more than just friends, but I couldn't be greedy. I had to cherish what I had now, and take my time to win her heart.

"Shit, it's early," I mutter as I stare at the clock on the nightstand. "6:30"

I get up from the bed and stumble my way to the bathroom. I don't bother with the lights and just make myself to the toilet. I drain last night's coffee and step back into the room.

"Maria... I wonder if you're awake?"

x.x.x.x.x

(Maria's P.O.V.)

It was a little after 9 when I awoke. I did the usual stuff I do in the morning and got myself ready to go the arena. I was going to practice my wrestling skills for a bit before my match against Beth Phoenix tonight. I knew the outcome, she'd beat me like I was no match. Which is how things had to play out, but I wanted to make sure I did everything right. Otherwise I'd end up getting hurt. When I opened the my door I noticed a red rose on the floor. Attached to the rose was a note.

"What's this?" I ask aloud, picking it up from the floor.

'Maria, thanks for a lovely time last night. I know it's not much... but it's a way of showing my appreciation. Hope we can do it again sometime soon.

-Randy'

(Randy's P.O.V.)

It caught me off guard when Maria opened her door. She nearly caught me leaving the rose by her door. I hide in the small opening where the elevators are, and watch her from there. God, did she look great. She was wearing a sporty tank top and dark sweatpants. She was most likely going to go train. I turn my attention back to the note and rose in hand. She reads the note attached and a smile slowly creeps over her face. She smells the rose and lets out a sigh. She retreats back into her room and closes her door.

'She liked it,' I assure myself. 'Good.'

I leave the hotel and go pick up Adam. We were both going to train with each other this morning, which to me seemed tedious. I had no care in the world for training, the only thing that filled my mind was her, my Maria.

x.x.x.x.x

Maria's P.O.V.

I set the rose on the desk and stared at it continuously.

"That's so sweet of him," I say to myself as I continue to look at it. I grab the note and read it again. "I'd love to do it again Ran--" I hear a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone, so who could it be?

"Maaaaaaaa-riiiiiiiiiii-A!"

I open the door and find John on the other side.

"John, hey," I give him a kiss on the cheek and ask him to come in. I give him a blank stare as he steps in. Waiting for him to explain his reason for visiting.

"I got out earlier than I thought," he finally says.

"Oh that's right, how'd the interview go?" I ask.

"It was aight, we goofed around most of the time. The djs at that station are straight up clowns. But it was a good time," he smiles up at me.

"Well that's great, but actually I was on my way out John," I politely point out.

He straightens his baseball cap and gives me a puzzled look.

"I was going to go train, I have a match tonight."

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab some breakfast," he approaches me. "I know you haven't eaten," he pats my bare tummy. "Can't train on an empty stomach, champ."

He was right, I was actually going to grab a bagle from the coffee shop downstairs. But if he was buying, then I'm in!

"Fine, let's go then."

I grab my purse from the desk and end up dropping Randy's note. John's eyes are now on the rose and note.

"What's this?" he asks enthusiastically. "Ooo Maria! Getting roses and love letters, what's that all about?" he reaches for the note before I can and cautiously reads it. He has a smirk on his face as he slowly mentions everything written in the note. He stops at what I'm assuming is the last part. His face quickly turns serious.

"Randy," he looks up at me now. His blue eyes searching mine for an explanation. "Hope we do it again sometime?" he mimicks Randy's words. "Do what?" he has a malicious glare in his eyes.

"Look, it's not what you think," I try and explain.

"What is it that you think I'm thinking?"

"It's not like that. After you dropped me off, ever so early, last night--"

"Maria, I had promo to do at that radio station. You know that, I had to get some sleep."

"I understand John," I put my hand up. "That's not the point, point is Randy is staying in this same hotel."

"And?"

"And he asked me out for some coffee, we talked, and that's all. It's not what you're thinking," I give him a serious look.

"You're a grown woman, you can do whatever you want. BUT you know what they say about him."

"I know what they say, but I rather find out on my own, thanks," I snatch the note from his hands and place it back on the desk. "You ready to go?" as irritated as I was at John for implying things about Randy, I had to find a way to change the subject. The last thing I want is to fight with him.

"Maria, please listen--"

"No John. It's not right. You know it's not right!"

"But remember what Mickie said."

"There's always two sides to a story, John."

"Mickie's your friend though, shouldn't you believe her? You barely know Randy."

"Well I was hoping to get to," I scold at him.

"Fine, let's just go!" John shakes his head, obviously frustrated with the fact that he can't win this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your reviews!! I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story of mine. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it so far, and I cannot wait to keep writing for you guys. Hugs and kisses to you all! Have a good one.

Happy reading :)

**HOW TO WIN A DIVA'S HEART**

CHAPTER 7

(Randy's P.O.V.)

The night had settled in, and it was now RAW time! Everyone backstage were in their typical mood. Everyone was so used to doing this, same routine every Monday night. But don't get me wrong, this could never get old! I live for wrestling, I live to entertain and I had gotten pretty damn good at it. Sure I was one of the biggest heels in the WWE, not to mention one of the most hated superstars (onscreen and off) but it was fun. I honestly couldn't see myself doing anything else. The thought alone scares me, I was meant to do this.

"Orton," I hear a certain someone say.

"Cena," I turn and face him. What could he possibly want?

"I know what you're up to," he says so sure of himself.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I ask.

"Stay away from Maria!" he warns me. I almost half expected him to hit me, by the bewildered look on his face and the way his hands were curling up into fists.

"What are you her father?" I ask sarcastically, flashing him my infamous smirk.

"Ohohoho, you really are a jackass."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maria doesn't seem to think so though," I place my hands on my hips. This son of a bitch was definitely not going to intimidate me.

"How about I beat your ass right this instance, huh? Punk."

His face slightly grazing mine.

"Whoa, chill Cena. Maria's a big girl, why don't you let her decide who she talks to ey?" I take a few steps back.

Cena refrains himself, "You think you're so clever don't you? I swear to God, if you touch as even a hair on her precious head, I will come after you. You're just lucky she hasn't seen through your little act yet."

"What act Cena?"

"You've been warned Orton," he glares at me for half a second then backs away slowly before leaving my sight completely.

"Believe this guy? The nerve..." I ask myself.

"Orton"

"Huh?"

"Maria's match is next," Edge mentions in a hurried manner.

"Right," I follow him to the closest tv screen I can get my hands on and wait for the match to start. I couldn't miss this.

...the match starts out with Maria putting up a fight. She attempts to hit the bigger girl, throwing punches here and there, along with some hair pulling. Nothing is doing the trick. Then Maria resorts to getting the crowd's support, waving her hands and pointing in their direction. "C'mon you guys," she mouths. But before she knows it, she is close-lined by Beth's muscular arm, causing her to fall hard to the ground. I can almost feel her pain with each hit she takes after that. The match concludes with Beth doing her typical 'hold your opponent up in the air' move and then slams Maria hard onto the mat.

1...

...2

3...

Finally the match is over and the women's champion gets up and looks at her opponent. She has a devilish grin spread across her face. Maria was defeated. It was almost too easy.

My poor Maria, I hope to God she's okay.

"Your girl sucks," Edge mouths off.

I roll my eyes at him and stay silent as I continue to watch the women's champion celebrate. My eyes were focused on the minimal close-ups they'd have of Maria's body knocked-out on the mat. I guess I'll have to wait and ask how she's doing when I see her, if I see her. I'd wait all night by the diva's locker room if I had to.

x.x.x.x.x

After my match tonight, I made my way towards the diva's locker room. Not even bothering to go back to the men's locker room to shower or change. I wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Is Maria in there?" I yell, hoping one of the diva's had heard.

"No, I think she left," I hear Candice's voice call out.

"Oh," the disappointment in my voice is evident. "Alright thanks Candice."

"No problem Randy"

I walk forward and pace around, my hand placed on my neck. I'm not sure what I was doing, and if anyone saw me I bet I looked pretty stupid. I was just worried, and there was no way to know if she was okay. I didn't even know if she was staying the night at the hotel again. She could be at the airport by now, waiting to go home. And that means I wouldn't see her until next Monday. The thought devistated me.

"Randy," I hear a sweet voice call out.

I turn and see Maria standing with a huge grin on her face. "Hi," she peeps.

"Maria," I run to her and just grab her without thinking. We embrace in the oddest of ways. She is taken back by my forwardness, heck I was taken back. It was unlike me to show THAT much emotion, but I couldn't help it. "Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"A bit sore but okay, thank you," her voice is so soft and comforting.

We are still in each other's arms at this point. Her hands were gently placed on my bare, sweaty back.

"I'm sorry," I part from her realizing how disgusting it must've been for her to have me dripping sweat all over her clean clothes.

"It's fine," she giggles knowing I was embarrassed. I notice a slight blush on her cheeks as well. It was the cutest thing ever.

(Maria's P.O.V)

When Randy wrapped his arms around me, I was shocked. I never expected him out of all people to do such a thing. I know it's just a hug, except maybe to me. I wasn't used to seeing him like this, the way he expressed his concern, it was... dare I say? Cute! But weird all in the same. I liked the closeness, even if he was sweating bullets. He was just so damn good looking! I still remember the first day I saw him, when I had barely gotten into the business. He was one of the few guys I had been attracted to instantly. So I was definitely not complaining.

Finally he lets me go and apologizes. He didn't need to, I understood that the hug was out of character for him. But I accept and smile, then feel my cheeks turn hot. I had no clue why I was blushing. It's just how the situation made me feel. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I enjoyed running my hands over his slick back. Odd.

(Randy's P.O.V.)

"I thought you'd left."

"No, I was waiting for you," she says cheerfully.

"For me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for the flower," she grasps my hand and pulls me closer. "It was really sweet, and I'd definitely love to do it again." I gulp realizing how nervous I'd become. I felt 15 again.

"Umm, no problem at all," I say softly as I stare back into those breath-taking, green eyes.

"And I also wanted to ask you if you could give me a ride to the hotel. That is, if you're still staying the night there?"

"Oh of course, yeah, I'll give you a lift. I'm staying there again," I reply, growing excited she'd consider even riding with me.

"Okay great, I am too. See John dropped me off at the arena today, so that's why I'm asking," she says.

"Oh"

John, that asshole.

"Okay, that's fine," I wonder if I should tell her about earlier. I couldn't let that loser get away with it, but I decided I'd tell her on our way back to the hotel. First things first, I needed to shower and change.

"You don't mind waiting, do you? I have to change real quick, I won't be long."

"Of course not, take your time Randy," she smiles so sweetly. I melt a little inside.

"Okay, be back in a few," I smile back.

"I'll be here... waiting on you," she gives me a flirtatious wink and then waves goodbye.


End file.
